1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bedding accessories, and particularly to a comfort quilt and pillowcase combination that is especially adapted for use by the elderly and/or infirm.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances when an elderly and/or infirm person is in need of an extra amount of comforting that a caregiver cannot provide because of other duties and time constraints or the like. In such instances, the person in need of comforting is left to wallow in despair and can be devoid of hope. It would certainly be advantageous if an accessory were available to provide a modicum of comforting relief at these times. The advantages would be further enhanced if the accessory could be easily cleaned when necessary. Thus, a comfort quilt and pillowcase combo solving the aforementioned problems is desired.